


I Could Have Told Her Everything.

by apologiestoanderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologiestoanderson/pseuds/apologiestoanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot that I'm considering writing into a series. Abraxas takes Severus out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Have Told Her Everything.

Footsteps echoes down the pavement of the dreary alley, glistening from the rain earlier that day. Severus huffed as he followed Abraxas, deliberately dragging his feet in protest just to make it that little bit more difficult to pull him along. "I really am done, you know," he hissed, glaring up at the elder. "I can't wait until I go back to Hogwarts. Then I won't have to see your stupid face!" The twelve year twisted his arm around Malfoy's hand, causing a grunt from the elder, then dragging him forward. 

"You want to get away from me, is that it?" Malfoy hissed, bringing him close to his face. 

Severus' nose wrinkled, scoffing as he finally yanked his arm out of Abraxas' grip. "Anybody would try to get away from you!" he shouted at him.

The ice blue eyes pierced into Severus' a moment, an audible breath being sucked between his lips, just about to utter harsh words back to the boy, only cut off by the auror patrolling down the streets. 

"Everything alright down there?" the woman called out, holding her wand out to the two wizards. Abraxas looked up from beneath his hood as Severus quickly wrapped his arms around the elder's waist, gently nuzzling up against his chest. He smiled up to the auror as Abraxas' hand came down, gently resting on his shoulder, thumb rubbing over his back. 

"Oh, yes... Sorry my son and I have been travelling for quite some time, got lost visiting relatives you see," he said as Severus nodded, still smiling up to the defender of dark magic. "We were hoping to find an inn but haven't had much luck."

"There's one just around the corner sir," the auror said politely, not quite getting a good look at his face, but it was hardly odd when many shielded from the rain earlier in such ways. "Just a five minute walk, I suppose you won't be apparating with the little one there."

Abraxas gave a crooked smile, thanking the auror, starting to slowly walk in the direction she gave them. Once she had apparated to another area to patrol in, Severus let go, glaring up to Abraxas. "You're lucky mister," he hissed at him. "I could have told her. I could have told her everything! I probably should have!" Severus rubbed his forehead, only briefly before his hand was yanked away, firmly in Abraxas' once more. 

An exasperated breath left Abraxas' mouth before yanking Severus along once more. "You should be grateful."


End file.
